Beauty on the surface
by SmallChickenFry
Summary: Emma is taken over by the dark powers of the dagger. Hook desperately tries to bring her back to herself. The Emma Swan he knew and loved. But it could be too late. (Angsty) DARKSWAN.


Her fingers were numb as she twisted and wrung the odd piece of leather. It had been lying on the deck, somehow it had felt so familiar to her. She ran her fingers over it. It was flaking slightly and oddly soft. Emma smirked underneath her hood, of all the things she could be doing, somehow she had found herself playing with a piece of junk. She flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes. Everything was different now, it was like she was far more alive and buzzing with energy. There seemed to be so much more to the world. So much that she hadn't even seen before. It was bewildering and amazing.

Emma was glad of her change, she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life powerless and oblivious to what the world was really like, she would miss so much. And to have such power, the feeling was so exhilarating. It felt better than any love.

The rain was starting to patter down on the deck. He would be there soon, she could feel it. Every night he came to his ship at about the same time, normally so drunk he could hardly walk. So it would be no surprise if he didn't notice Emma lurking in the shadows. Sometimes he looked straight at where she was standing, but he never came closer. And she was sure he wouldn't remember it the next day even if he has seen her.

She grinned, he had turned into such an odd sad creature now. He would walk around like a corpse and drink far more than he ever had before. Drowning his sorrow one could say. But what Emma didn't see anymore was why he was in so much pain. It was love, yes that's what it was. But why could such a simple thing cause someone so much misery? wouldn't it be so much easier to live life without that complication. All it had ever done to Emma was cause her pain. She smiled, maybe telling Hook she loved him wasn't the best idea. It caused him so much more...hurt. But, she had meant it. She had loved him. But that was the past. Now she no longer felt the same way. She could live without love it would be easy. Simple.

A soft noise broke came through the pattering of rain. She took a deep breath, he was here.

The dark figure of Hook walked onto the deck, his leather shining and wet. Emma tilted her head, something seemed different. She sniffed. Oh he wasn't drunk. This could be interesting.

He ran a finger through his dripping hair, he looked less hopeless than he had the other nights, there was a spark to him and he stood with a straight back and clear eyes.

She flicked the piece of leather, it slipped from her fingers in a second and landed on the wet deck.

Hook hissed and slowly turned around.

Emma smirked, he was alert tonight. The leather had hardly made a sound. She could stop him from seeing her. But where was the fun in that? "Hello, Hook." She stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight hauntingly outlining her pale features.

He gasped and went chalk white. "Emma."

"Don't look so surprised, it's not like I died."

He looked her up and down, his eyes shining with happiness. "Oh gods. Emma I thought I had lost you."

"Well, I'm right here." She crossed her arms.

He stared at her for minute, his eyes never leaving her face.

She growled. "What is it?"

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

She tensed startled for a second. Then she pressed her hands to his chest. Magic coursed through her arms and she slammed him to the ground.

He hit the deck with a crunch. "Emma what did-?"

She cut him off. "I am not the same woman you knew. I'm not your love. I am no longer the precious 'saviour'."

He swallowed, and flicked wet hair out of his eyes. "No Emma. You're the same woman. I still." He coughed. "Care."

She growled softly. "Well that's your problem captain, not mine."

He looked at her with desperation. "Please Emma, you can't just leave everyone. What about Henry? what about your parents." He carefully stood up. "Emma they love you. I love you."

She took a deep calming breath. "You can live without me I think."

"Emma, please." He touched her shoulder.

She stared at his hand for a second, the pushed it off. "Now you are really starting to annoy me. I am a free woman. I won't be coming back to you." She examined a nail. "Besides, I have far better things to do."

He sighed, twisting his hands together. "I didn't think persuasion would work on you...But this might."

Emma had no time to figure out what he had meant. He quickly slipped his hands into her rain drenched hair and kissed her.

Rage boiled in her veins. How dare he? She bit down hard on his lip, the coppery taste of his blood filled her mouth. He hissed in pain and pulled away from her.

"What do you think you were doing?" She spat. "You mean nothing to me now, I have my power that is enough."

He looked at her blankly. The words had clearly hurt him but he was doing a good job of hiding it. "I don't believe that, swan."

She seethed. And flicked her hand. He was lifted up in the air by invisible strings. "Don't call me that." She tightened her grip on his throat.

He choked and clawed at the invisible hands. "Emma..pl- please."

A dark twisting thought came to her. It would be so easy to kill him now. And she wanted to. He would stop struggling, it would be so easy. She tightened her grip on his neck.

He choked, his face was turning blue now and he was struggling less.

She twisted his arm and it snapped back with a sickening crunch.

She released him and he dropped to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Be thankful." She hissed. "I could of killed you."

He growled in pain, clutching his broken arm.

"Goodbye captain." She spat.

He didn't say a word, he clenched his jaw and cradled his broken arm.

She disappeared into the night and left him alone.

She wasn't there to see him hang his head in sorrow. Nor did she see the look of pure hopelessness in his eyes.

He sat alone on the cold deck of his ship, the rain pattered down and the chilly wind caressed his face.

All could really feel now was his broken arm.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you."


End file.
